


[CNTR←JE]菸

by shal303



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 「怎麼一個人躲在這兒抽煙？」聞言，他抬起頭。金棕色的眸子中，你的倒影清晰可見。
Relationships: Cyril Nicolai/Tom Ross, John Eyzen/Tom Ross





	[CNTR←JE]菸

「怎麼一個人躲在這抽煙？」

聞言，他抬起頭，金棕色的眸子中，你的倒影清晰可見。他直覺地對你報以微笑，放下了掐著香煙的手，執起酒杯一飲而盡。

外邊，Tom和Cyril鬧得正歡，他們喝了太多，也有些醉意了，圍著他們的舞者們起鬨要他們玩些過分親密的小遊戲。

Cyril沒有半分遲疑，捧起Tom的臉頰就吻上那雙性感的薄唇，周遭舞者們興奮尖叫，即便是離他們有段距離的你們也聽得一清二楚。

你瞥向騷動的人群，「他倆的感情也好過頭了。」

聽了你的評價，John突兀地收起了笑容。他美麗的棕色雙眼無神地瞪視著前方，又舉起煙抽了一口，一道煙自鼻腔竄出，模糊不清的白霧吞噬他的面容，蓋過了他的表情，讓你猜不透他在想些什麼。

你見他不理你，只好尷尬地舉起酒杯，辛辣的紅酒刷過喉頭，乾乾澀澀的，就像瀰漫在你們之間的空氣一樣。

「他們的感情一向不錯。」

半晌，他才回應。

而你隱約注意到他的不對勁。

無論Tom走到哪，Cyril都如影隨形地跟在他身後，他們的感情也好得……太可疑。

你不禁回想起散戲後，總是形影不離的兩人，還有默默尾隨在他們身後，隻身一人的John。

「John你該不會，是在嫉妒吧？」

你似乎抓到了些什麼，語帶不確定卻又有半分篤定地詢問。

他緊繃的表情稍稍鬆動了一些，立刻又披上若無其事的偽裝，但你還是精準地捕捉到了他眼瞳深處一閃即逝的驚訝。

他掐滅了煙頭，對你微微點頭致意便快速離開了，留下一頭霧水的你。

你盯著他的背影，看著他消失在人群深處。你搖搖頭，仰頭嘆了口大氣。

真夠不坦率的。

△

你混入舞者群，Cyril他們依然沒有消停的跡象，玩的更誇張了。

Tom原先留給人的可靠形象早不知被扔到哪個角落去了，像隻樹懶一般醉醺醺地掛在Cyril身上，而Cyril環著他的腰，在他耳邊輕聲安撫。

「Tom不要緊嗎？」你拉過那長髮的俄國裔舞者。

「沒事，Cyril會送他回去。」舞者們早已司空見慣，紛紛調笑著起鬨。  
你不禁為可憐的John掬起一把傷心淚。

Tom已經連站都站不穩了，但他依然覺得自己沒醉，推開Cyril的攙扶，像剛學步的嬰兒一樣，跌跌撞撞，差點沒跌在女舞者身上。

見狀，Cyril直接攔腰抱起Tom，優雅得就像是從童話故事中走出來的王子殿下，他給人的形象也一向如此，一頭燦金色長髮隨風飄揚，碧色的眼中盡是柔情，古怪而陰沉的John又有哪點比得上他呢。

周圍一陣訕笑，口哨聲四起，Tom一開始試圖反抗幾下 ，之後便失了力氣，像只小動物，可憐兮兮地倚在Cyril的懷裡，看樣子是醉得不輕，頭還不自覺地蹭了一下Cyril。  
Cyril臉上的笑容甜得連蜜糖都能融化。

你又瞥見站在角落的John了，他的表情簡直比暴風雨前的天空還要陰沉。

你倒抽一口氣，被他陰鬱的氣場震得倒退幾步。

你知道，你早知道了。

John的單戀是不會有結果的。

只要Cyril跟Tom依然是戀人關係。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 之前去喜寶見面會太爽寫粗乃ㄉ
> 
> 對ㄛ這是JE的生賀：)
> 
> JE：幹
> 
> 想了一下還是改名好了  
> 角落裡的他一直讓我想到角落生物


End file.
